Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{11}}{9^{5}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{11}}{9^{5}} = 9^{11-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{11}}{9^{5}}} = 9^{6}} $